


Till We Meet Again

by CrystalNavy



Category: One Piece
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Cake, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Party, Birthday Presents, Gen, You know what day it is today, so get ready
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 04:18:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17257436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: Some things last forever, some don't, but the memory will always be there.A birthday story for Ace





	Till We Meet Again

In the world dominated by water, there were four individuals who inspired fear all over the New World. Outclassed only by Gol D. Roger himself, those four people were all powerhouses in their own right. Their names inspired awe and fear in equal measure.

Among them was Edward "Whitebeard" Newgate, who was a literal father to his men. If there was one thing he detested the most, it was going after his family, in any way, shape or form. And the one thing he liked doing was throwing parties. As it were, he had a soft spot for individuals who put the well-being of others above their own, a trait that he himself possessed.

"Where do you keep finding these?" his first mate questioned incredulously "You need to be more selective."

"I am very selective." Whitebeard laughed "I pick only those that I like, and I guarantee you that they must be really special for me to like them."

The subject of this conversation - a young man with messy black and deep grey eyes which displayed a myriad of emotions - was sitting next to the mast, glaring at everyone

"Doesn't seem like a good fit."

"And when has my instinct been wrong?" Whitebeard countered

There was a prolonged silence after these words. 

Whitebeard laughed and patted his eldest son and first mate on the back.

"Trust me, it'll be all right. He'll make a fine addition to our little family." he assured "Besides, no one can say no to Thatch."

-x-

Ace stepped out onto the deck, clearly annoyed.

Why couldn't they accept that he just wanted to be left alone?

Especially on this particular day. A day that should be removed from existence in his opinion.

Alas, no matter how much he tried, he just couldn't shake off the persistent nuisance who was overly friendly and who was determined to get Ace to mellow out by any means necessary, which included invading his personal space in the way which was decidedly uncomfortable.

"You shouldn't be spending this day alone!" Thatch sing-songed "Nobody should be spending their birthday alone!"

That made Ace freeze. How the hell did Thatch - the clueless, friendly, clumsy Thatch - of all people, know this?

"You talk in your sleep." Thatch promptly answered the unspoken question "Anyway, me and the guys already made everything ready. The only thing missing is you."

And with those words, Thatch dragged Ace to the dining hall. Literally.


End file.
